The invention relates to systems and methods for operating a display device, and in particular to systems and methods for lowering the energy consumption associated with refreshing the display in wearable devices such as smartwatches and portable computing devices.
The functionality and performance of wearable and mobile computing devices are often limited by their size and positioning on the user's body (e.g., pocket, wrist, shoe). Since wearable devices are typically small and light, and therefore cannot accommodate a substantial power source, battery life further limits the user experience of such devices. Therefore, a significant effort is being directed towards improving the energy efficiency of portable and wearable devices. A particular area where energy savings can be made is the display. One conventional method of lowering the energy consumption of a display is to use energy efficient technologies such as memory liquid crystal (LCD) and/or electrophoretic ink displays, among others. Another set of techniques comprises dynamically switching the display on and off, for instance displaying information for short time intervals, or energizing the display only in response to certain user actions.
There is significant interest in developing wearable devices capable of delivering rich functionality and a pleasant user experience, in spite of inherent battery limitations.